


Touch Me

by falloutjulia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutjulia/pseuds/falloutjulia
Summary: Casual touches turn into something much more alarming.





	1. Coming Undone.

It was a Friday night, and Yu didn't have any plans. He was resting on the couch, eyes fixated on the television when he heard the front door swing open. He peeked over at the entrance, Dojima fumbling in with Adachi at his side as usual. Dojima was obviously drunk, and Adachi was obviously struggling to drag the man into the house. Yu didn't move from his seat, and let the two make their way inside. Yu felt a tinge of nervousness at Adachi's presence. He couldn't help but remember the questionable encounters they had earlier this week.

The first time Adachi touched Yu was earlier that week. Adachi was over for dinner, again. He recently had been coming to their home more than usual, either dropping by for dinner, or helping Dojima home after a night of drinking. During conversation, Adachi placed a hand on Yu's shoulder, which he had never done before. Yu knew it was just a casual touch, but couldn't shake the feeling of it dragging on for too long. The second time, Adachi placed a palm in the middle of Yu's back while he was talking to Dojima, who was across the room and looking through files. He tensed up a bit at the motion, unsure if he should confront the man, and then suddenly felt Adachi's hand slowly traveling down his back. Yu said nothing, but slowly moved his eyes to Adachi's face. Adachi's expression startled him. His eyes were dark, and he looked like he wanted something from him. Before Yu could say anything, Adachi's pulled away his hand and got up to leave. Yu was left confused and uncertain of Adachi's intentions. Were these just casual touches?

Now, Yu just silently sat on the couch hoping that Adachi would just leave after Dojima was situated. He heard shuffling noises and small complaints from Adachi over the buzzing of the TV. Soon enough, Adachi came tumbling out into the living room.

"Aw man, I'm exhausted!" Adachi's voice rang out through the room.

Yu didn't look up.

"Mind if I rest here for a bit before going on home?"

Yu stiffened a bit at this, but agreed anyway. "Uh, sure."

Adachi took a seat on the couch next to Yu, sitting a little too close for his liking. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, as the sound commercials filled the space.

"Don't have any plans on a Friday night?" Adachi spoke.

"No. I've been pretty tired from school lately." Yu didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"I see, I guess it is nice to take a break every once in a while."

Yu could feel Adachi's eyes on him, but decided not to look back at him. He suddenly felt very exposed in his T-Shirt and boxers. Why did he feel this way? Adachi is just being friendly, its not like he has any bad intentions. He's probably just a touchy person that's all...

Yu's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of something touching his thigh. Yu felt his eyes go wide in shock, was Adachi.. touching his leg? He didn't dare look down as he felt Adachi's hand rest on the skin of his thigh. He felt his body tense up, and didn't know what to do. Soon enough, he felt Adachi's hand begin gently caressing his thigh. Then the feeling of rough skin moving up and down his leg. Yu felt his face flush, and wondered why Adachi was doing this, was he genuinely interested in him? Sexually? He knew this was most definitely not a casual touch that someone would do on the daily. Especially to a boy who was your coworker's nephew.

This touching lasted for about a minute, and Yu still didn't know what to do. He could literally end this at any moment. He could tell him to stop, or just get up and tell Adachi to leave, but for some reason he didn't want to. He felt himself almost wanting the touch, and hoping it wouldn't stop. As messed up as it was, he hoped it would go farther. Along with all these confusing feelings, he also felt something else.

He was scared of Adachi.

Adachi always seemed like a cheerful person, and not intimidating in the slightest, but Yu couldn't shake that look he had in his eyes the last time he saw him. And now, he felt like Adachi had complete and utter control over his body.

He dared to look up at Adachi while he continued to drag his touch over his thigh, and as if on cue, their eyes locked. This time, Yu knew exactly what Adachi's intentions were. Adachi's mouth curled up into a crooked smile, and he began to drag his hand further up Yu's thigh. He pushed up the fabric of Yu's boxers and slid his hand underneath. Yu gasped at this, and grabbed onto Adachi's wrist in panic.

Adachi stared at Yu for a second, "Resisting now, hm?"

Yu felt himself breathing more heavily, eyes darting from Adachi's face to his hand. He didn't know what to say. Everything about this situation was _wrong._ He should be resisting and telling him off, but he just couldn't deny that nagging feeling of desire. Even though Yu was doubtful, he slowly loosened his grip on Adachi's wrist, and then let go of it completely. Adachi took this as an invitation, and his hand darted up into Yu's boxers.

Yu let out and embarrassing yelp at the sudden intrusion, and felt himself begin to shake as Adachi slowly traced fingers over his cock. Yu felt his body responding to the touch immediately, and had a flash of arousal. He sunk into the couch as Adachi gripped his hardening cock and began moving his hand up and down slowly. Yu watched as Adachi's hand stroked him underneath the fabric of his underwear, and tried to hold back the small moans escaping his mouth. Yu never experienced anything like this before, he never had someone else touching him like this. As embarrassing as it was, this was his first time. The way Adachi was looking at him made him feel like he knew this.

"Who would have known Yu Narukami would want something this dirty?" Adachi's voice purred into Yu's ear. He began speeding up his strokes, moving his other hand to rest on Yu's ass. Yu whimpered at the touch, and felt himself losing all composure.

"I guess you can't suppress your urges very well." Adachi mocked, grabbing at Yu's ass, and then suddenly gripping onto his boxers and pulling them down. Yu gasped as he was now completely exposed from the waist down, feeling sparks of arousal all over his body.

"I can't suppress them either."

With that statement, Yu felt himself almost at the edge, and losing all control. Adachi stroked him quickly and roughly, his other hand now gripping onto his inner thigh. Yu was now completely facing Adachi, and was almost sitting in the older man's lap. He made small gasps of Adachi's name as he began to thrust into his hand. He avoided eye contact with Adachi, but couldn't help but wonder what the other's expression looked like. Through the heavy panting and moans, he locked eyes with Adachi. He felt his piercing gaze all throughout his body, and felt himself ready to release. Yu let out an unintentionally loud and high-pitched moan as he came all over himself, and Adachi's tight grip. Adachi stroked him through his orgasm, and then let go, leaving Yu to collapse on the couch.

Yu felt his head spin, letting out heavy breaths as he lie on the couch. He jumped a bit when Adachi placed a hand on exposed abdomen, and then began to trace his fingers lightly on the skin.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Adachi purred. "Its about time you service me."

Yu tensed at the last statement, and felt a surge of fear. He didn't know what Adachi wanted. That was all cleared up once he heard the unzipping of Adachi's fly. He stared, wide-eyed and with a slightly open mouth as Adachi took out his already hard cock.

"Come here." Adachi's voice was rough and demanding. It send shivers through Yu's body. Yu slowly began to sit up, leaning into Adachi's body, when Adachi impatiently grabbed Yu's arms, and pushed his head down into lap.

"What should I-"

"Suck."

Yu felt Adachi force his way into his mouth, filling it up quickly. Yu was overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion, and felt a hand tightly grab at his hair. He began to experimentally suck and lick Adachi's cock, trying to keep up with the pace of his thrusting. Yu was completely being used right now, and he couldn't help but feel exhilarated from this. It was like his body was betraying itself. He felt tears trickle at his eyes, but kept on letting Adachi thrust into his mouth. He looked up at Adachi desperately, meeting aroused eyes. Adachi's long fingers traced Yu's face, and he stared at him longingly.

"Your'e so good, oh my god. You have such a pretty face." Adachi groaned. "I should have done this a while ago."

This made Yu moan into Adachi's cock with lust, and earned a good reaction from Adachi. Adachi thrust quicker now, and Yu could tell he was nearing his limit. The pace was almost painful now, and Adachi's cock was slamming into Yu's throat. Adachi's face was twisted with pleasure, and his gaze filled with power. Adachi had total control over Yu, and there was nothing Yu could do about it.

"Fuck!" Adachi's hand pulled harshly at Yu's hair as he climaxed, cum filling Yu's mouth. He felt it trickle down his mouth and onto his chest as Adachi pulled out. He swallowed the rest, cringing at the bitter taste.

"What a good boy." Adachi whispered out of breath, shifting his position on the couch and tucking himself back into his pants. Yu looked up as the other man stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath. Finally down from his high, Yu realized what he had just done. Well, more like what Adachi did to him. He let the man use him, and liked it. There was no denying this. Yu moved to a sitting up position and covered himself back up with his boxers. He stared at Adachi's figure with fear in his eyes, unsure of what the man would do next. Adachi made his way to the door, and all Yu did was watch with eyes full of shock.

"Well, that was fun. I'll see you later Yu." Adachi gave one last glance at the younger boy before exiting. The way Adachi said this was almost threatening, yet left Yu with an undeniable craving for more.

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't Ignore Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you see that I am needing, and begging for so much more." 
> 
> Yu can't forget that night with Adachi, no matter how hard he tries.

A week or so passed since Yu last saw Adachi Tohru. However, the thought of him would not leave his brain. The guilt of what he had done with him constantly hovered over his head, and he felt himself unable to focus on anything recently. Even his friends noticed how off he was acting lately, and were genuinely worried about him. He had to assure them he was fine, but in reality Adachi was all he could think about. He remembered the way Adachi touched him, the way his hands felt gripping his hair. His memories of their encounter felt like fever dream of some sort, he almost didn't believe it happened. So when Yu was walking home from school and spotted a very familiar man on the street corner, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Adachi was leaning against the wall next to the convenience store, looking down at his cellphone. Yu stopped moving completely, unsure if he should try to quickly walk by him without being spotted, or turn and walk the other way. Yu wasn't sure if he was ready to encounter Adachi, he wouldn't know what to say, or how to react. Yu continued on his path, eyes fixed on Adachi as he walked. As he got closer to Adachi his heart began to beat faster, and then it happened. Adachi looked up, and dead into his eyes. Yu's mouth went dry, he stopped in his tracks again and stared back at the man. Yu watched the man's face contort into a wicked smile as he stared back at Yu from across the street.

Yu chose to turn and walk away quickly, his hurried footsteps carrying him all the way back home. 

~

Once he was home, he felt completely out of breath. Yu noticed that no one seemed to be home. Nanako mentioned something about going to a friends house after school, and Dojima was at work. He was alone. Yu knew he needed to calm himself down, so he decided to make some tea. He moved to the kitchen, hands still shaking a bit. After preparing the tea, he sat on the couch and let his thoughts go. He wondered if Adachi thought about that night as much as he did, he wondered if Adachi thought about touching him, or having sex with him... He fidgeted a bit in his seat, wondering if Adachi would visit some time this week. He wouldn't be able to avoid him for long.

 

Suddenly, a string of knocks on the door rang out through the quiet room. Yu tensed up, wondering if it was Nanako. Maybe she forgot her key? He approached the door, and reached for the handle without a second thought. As soon as he opened it, he knew he made a mistake. 

"Long time no see, Yu." Adachi smirked at him.

Yu's eyes went wide, and he stared back at Adachi with quivering lips. This couldn't be happening. He wondered if the man followed him all the way home.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yu said shakily, feeling like he was coming undone.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit, we had quite a lot of fun last time I was here. You didn't forget, right?" Adachi's tone became darker.

Adachi pushed past the door, forcing Yu to back up, and then swung the door shut behind him and locked it. Yu went silent again, fear and doubt coursing through his mind. Adachi pushed Yu up against the wall roughly, the sound of his hand slapping against the wall filling the room. Adachi paused for a minute, eyes scanning their surroundings. 

"Is anybody else here?" Adachi shifted his gaze to Yu.

"N-No." Yu muttered, feeling his face flush. Adachi's eyes felt like they were tearing him apart.

"Look at you, getting all flustered." Adachi brought a hand to brush over Yu's cheek. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

Adachi's face was getting closer, his body towering over Yu's. 

"No, I- This isn't right. I don't want this..." Yu shook his head in protest. He began to push Adachi away, looking away from him.

Adachi frowned and grabbed Yu by the shirt collar. "I know you've been thinking about what we did last time Yu. There's no denying it, you wanted it, you loved the way I touched you."

Yu felt himself shudder from Adachi's words. He felt that strange sense of need again, the need to be touched. Yu didn't want to give in again, in his mind he knew this was wrong, but his body felt a different way. The way Adachi looked at him made him feel like he never had before. 

Yu breathlessly spoke, "You're right, I want more."

Adachi looked a bit shocked at what he had said, his hand slowly loosening the grip on Yu's shirt. 

"It feels so wrong," Yu continued, "But I can't help it."

With those words, Adachi pulled Yu towards him and smashed their lips together. Yu groans into Adachi's prodding mouth and feels his body go limp under the older man. Adachi's hands are frantically sliding up his shirt and tracing the skin of his abdomen. Yu can't help but shudder and whine as Adachi's hands take control of his body once again. Adachi pulls away from their sloppy kissing, and Yu can hear himself loudly panting.  He lets Adachi remove his shirt, and feels the cold air hit his bare chest. 

"Lets move to your room." Adachi suggests. Yu nods frantically, and Adachi pulls him down the hall. Once they make it into the bedroom, the door is slammed shut. Adachi practically throws Yu onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him violently. Yu squirms underneath the man and moans as a hand begins squeezing at his nipple. Adachi then breaks the kiss to tug Yu's pants and boxers down, leaving him completely exposed. Adachi's hand traces over Yu's already hard cock, drawing out sounds from the younger boy.

Adachi grabs Yu's face with his other hand, forcing him to look up at him, "Look at you, practically begging for attention." he says in a mocking tone.

"Please, more." is all Yu can respond with.

Adachi smiles, and suddenly flips Yu over, forcing his ass up. Yu looks back at Adachi as he's removing his tie and shirt, his pants soon following. Adachi seemed to pull out some sort of container from his pocket. Yu soon realizes, it must be lube. He tenses up a bit, unsure if he's ready for something like this. When he sees Adachi begin to stroke his own cock, he begins to feel more aroused. Adachi's eyes are focused on him, lust and pride filling his gaze. Yu lets out and embarrassing noise when he feels a cool finger push into his entrance. He squirms as it slides all the way in, and begins to slowly pump in and out of him. 

Adachi seems to look at Yu for approval and Yu just nods, face flushed. Adachi wastes no time adding another finger, stretching Yu out slowly but carefully. Yu feels himself begin to move back against the fingers, feeling impatient for more. Adachi notices this, and Yu can practically feel the smile spread across the other man's face. Once the third finger is in, Yu lets out a grunt of discomfort, but keeps letting Adachi do what he wants. He imagines Adachi's cock pressed all the way inside of him, filling him up.

"Adachi, please." Yu whimpers, almost inaudible. 

"Please what? You need to be more specific Yu." Adachi raises an eyebrow.

"Please... fuck me."

Adachi doesn't say anything after this. His fingers slide out quickly, leaving Yu empty and craving to be filled. Moments later, Yu hears the cap of a bottle opening, and realizes what's going to happen. Yu stares back at Adachi with curious eyes, his head spinning. Adachi's gaze is dark, his expression resembling an animal who is stalking its prey. 

"Ready?" Adachi says in a low voice. Yu nods, and feels Adachi line up with his entrance.

Adachi begins to slowly push in, and this quickly earns a strangled cry from Yu. Adachi keeps going, slowly stretching Yu out. Adachi lets moans escape from his lips, and roughly grasps Yu's hip as he pushes in further. Adachi leans forward and smothers Yu with his body, his bare skin touching Yu's. Yu feels his body begin to shake, the sudden intrusion proving to be a bit too much. Yu winces at the pain, but feels some messed up form of satisfaction from it. Once Adachi is all the way inside of him, he pauses for a bit and lets Yu adjust as much as possible. Yu feels Adachi's warm breath on the side of his face, and feels almost comforted by it.

"You feel so good." Adachi whispers into Yu's ear. Yu just groans in response, unable to get any words out.

Just seconds later, Adachi slowly slides out, and then slams back in. Yu screams, but Adachi thrusts again, and again. Yu grips the sheets tightly, trying to relax as much as he can. The feeling of being filled up by Adachi was overwhelming. After a couple of messy thrusts, Adachi began to move more carefully, and Yu then felt him hit a spot deep within him. Yu let out a high pitched moan, his eyes rolling back. Adachi moved the hand on his hip to his hair, desperately grabbing a handful of silver locks. Adachi then flipped Yu over, so he was on his back and facing the older man. Yu could now clearly see the needy expression on Adachi's face. Adachi looked back at Yu, and then seemed to pause for a second.

"You're bleeding..." Adachi looked down. 

Yu looked between his legs to see a trail of blood on the sheets. He looked back up at Adachi with a tearful expression, and panted heavily.

"I don't care, keep going." Yu sputtered.

Adachi looked at him a bit odd, but seemed to accept his answer and began to move again. Yu's cries of pain quickly became moans of pleasure again as Adachi began picking up the pace. Yu felt himself begin to thrust back against Adachi as he moved inside of him. Adachi looked so focused as he rammed into Yu, making him even more aroused. Adachi moved his hand to Yu's cock, and began stroking it as he thrusted inside him, causing Yu to squirm with pleasure. 

"Oh god, this feels so fucking good Yu. You're taking me so well." Adachi moans loudly. "I'm gonna cum..."

Yu wipes away the tears dripping down his face, and feels his body nearing the limit as well.

"Come inside me." Yu says breathless.

Adachi's hands are gripping at his sides, and their eyes are locked. Adachi grunts as he thrusts roughly deep inside Yu, and cries out as he empties himself inside of Yu. Yu feels himself come moments later, feeling his toes curl as his entire body shakes and convulses. Adachi then collapses on top of Yu, and Yu can feel his heavy breathing. 

Adachi slowly slides out, and watches as the mix of blood and cum drips out of Yu. Yu feels his body grow weak, the impact of what just happened finally catching up with him. Adachi is the first one to stand up, he glances back at the younger man as he begins to get dressed again. 

Yu watches Adachi head to the door with half-lidded eyes. He finds the strength to sit up, and winces at the soreness of his body. Adachi looks at him with those deep, pressing eyes. He feels almost embarrassed, Adachi has seen him in such a vulnerable, shameful way. He had control of him yet again. 

"Can't wait for the next time, Yu." Adachi drawls out. He feels Adachi's eyes roam his naked body one more time before he leaves him. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man its been a while, but I finally had some time to sit down and write lol. This is probably gonna be the last part to this story, enjoy :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this all in one sitting and finished at like 2 AM. Sorry if the ending it a bit rushed.  
> I don't know how many people are still into this pairing but I always wanted to write a fic for them so I finally did. I hope you guys enjoy, and if anyone wants a part 2 let me know c;


End file.
